tekumelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alleviation
Alleviation Word Origin: Medieval Latin (noun) Alleviating, Alleviated (verb) (verb) the act of reducing something unpleasant (as pain or annoyance); to make easier to endure; lessen; mitigate (noun) the feeling that comes when something burdensome is removed or reduced --- EPT5e Spell Alleviation (Ritual: U,G,T) Universal Circle 1 (2 Pedhetl): A target can add 1d4 to their saving throws. Duration: Concentration, up to 10 minutes. Circle 2 (3 Pedhetl): If creature touched is poisoned, caster neutralizes the poison. For the duration, the target has advantage on saving throws against being poisoned, and it has resistance to poison damage. Duration: 1 hour Circle 3 (5 Pedhetl): As Circle 2, but everyone in a 5 ft radius around the caster. Generic: Avánthe & Dilinála; Dlamélish & Hriháyal; Ksárul & Grugánu; Thúmis & Keténgku; Shamans Circle 3 (5 Pedhetl): As Circle 2, but all allies within 30 ft radius around the caster. Circle 5 (7 Pedhetl): The caster touches on creature and can reduce the target’s exhaustion level by one, or end one of the following effects on the target: charmed or petrified; curse, including the target’s attunement to a cursed magic item; Any reduction to one of the target’s ability scores; One effect reducing the target’s hit point maximum* One effect that charmed or petrified the target. Has no effect against Zu’úr or Radiation sickness). Circle 8 (11 Pedhetl): As Circle 5, but Range: 15 ft; Diameter: 10 ft. Temple: Thúmis & Keténgku; Shamans Circle 9 (13 Pedhetl): As Circle 5, but also cures radiation sickness (known as city sickness) that is contracted when exploring ruined cities and installations from before the Time of Darkness. Circle 17 (30 Pedhetl): You cure someone addicted to Zu’úr, and all other effects on the creature. Empire of the Petal Throne: The world of Tékumel Neutralize Poison Barker, M. (1987). Empire of the Petal Throne: The world of Tekumel. San Francisco, CA, USA: Different Eorlds Publications. p.24 510. Description of Bonus Spell\ Group II\10. Neutralize Poison --- Gardasiyal - Deeps of Glory Vol.2 - Sorcery & Spells --- D&D 3.5e Tekumel Spell Lists Clark, C. (2009, November 26). Tekumel Spell Lists. Calgary, Alberta, Canada: Self Published. --- D&D 3.5e Equivalent Spells Neutralize Poison Wizards of the Coast. (2003). Dungeons & Dragons Players Handbook 3.5 Edition. Renton: Wizards of the Coast. :Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. Conjuration (Healing) Level: Brd 4, Clr 4, Drd 3, Pal 4, Rgr 3 Components: V, S, M/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature or object of up to 1 cu. ft./level touched Duration: 10 min./level Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless, object) Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless, object) You detoxify any sort of venom in the creature or object touched. A poisoned creature suffers no additional effects from the poison, and any temporary effects are ended, but the spell does not reverse instantaneous effects, such as hit point damage, temporary ability damage, or effects that don’t go away on their own. For example, if a poison has dealt 3 points of Constitution damage to a character and threatens to deal more damage later, this spell prevents the future damage but does not repair the damage already done. The creature is immune to any poison it is exposed to during the duration of the spell. Unlike with delay poison, such effects aren’t postponed until after the duration —the creature need not make any saves against poison effects applied to it during the length of the spell. This spell can instead neutralize the poison in a poisonous creature or object for the duration of the spell, at the caster’s option. '' Arcane Material Component: ''A bit of charcoal. D&D 5e Equivalent Spells Lesser Restoration Wizards of the Coast. (2014, August). D&D Players Handbook 5th Edition. Renton, WA, USA: Wizards of the Coast. p.255 2nd-level abjuration Casting Time: 1 Action Range: Touch Components: V, S Duration: Instantaneous You touch a creature and can end either one disease or one condition affecting it. The condition can be blinded, deafened, paralyzed, or poisoned. Greater Restoration p.246 5th-level abjuration Casting Time: 1 Action Range: Touch Components: V, S, M (diamond dust worth at least 100gp, which the spell consumes) Duration: Instantaneous You imbue a creature you touch with positive energy to undo a debilitating effect. You can reduce the target’s exhaustion level by one, or end one of the following effects on the target: • One effect that charmed or petrified the target • One curse, including the target’s attunement to a cursed magic item • Any reduction to one of the target’s ability scores • One effect reducing the target’s hit point maximum.